juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Sealed with a Fist
Sealed with a Fist is the thirty-fourth episode of The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and eighth episode of season three. It marks another slight change in the cast status quo by allowing another confidante to June. Summary Dennis accidentally uses magic leading to Wrongness coming back with a legion of super villains. Ray Ray bat-signals Boomfist and Juniper gains an ally. Plot After a spat with his friends, Dennis meddles around in June's room and finds Juniper's book on how to bring the inanimate to life, accidentally returning Wrongness to the real world and with him, L.O.V.E - a legion of villainous evildoers. Ray Ray brings back Boomfist to counteract this but when him and June can't face them with speed and brute force, Dennis comes up with a new plan and animates H.A.T.E. - Heroes Against Terrible Evildoers - Boomfist's team of heroes. AnimationoftheInanimate.png|Dennis finds June's book, "Animation of the Inanimate" LOVEvsHATE.png|L.O.V.E. Vs H.A.T.E. (with June among the latter.) Boomfistplan.png|Boomfist's original plan to defeat Wrongness and L.O.V.E. Despite a brief upper hand, they still get beat up, so to complete their plan, they decide to make a "tactical retreat" - they run away from the city to the forest where they create a big banishing sinkhole. Having tricked the legion into following them, they call on a team member left out - the - who creates a literal whirlpool, allowing the team to capture the villains. The episode concludes with the team cheating to banish L.O.V.E. and Juniper letting Dennis keep the pendant allowing him to see magic. Credits Clip We see Dennis renouncing his friends because they were being jerks to him who then ask what he's possibly going to do with his time now? They laugh in disbelief at him when he says he's going to spend his time with his younger sister. Dennis gets on a dragon piloted by June and they take off, Dennis' old friends still laughing in the background. Dennis however is happy to know more about a world he's always been curious about. Characters *Juniper *Dennis *Dennis' friends *Ray Ray *Monroe *Wrongness (final) *Boomfist (final) *L.O.V.E. - Legion of Evildoers *H.A.T.E - Heroes Against Terrible Evildoers Quotes :Dennis: -and I know you're gonna freak out but just stay with me, ok. (takes a deep breath) Magic, is real. :June: ...Wow. Figure that out all by yourself? :Dennist: Get ahold of yourself! :June: I'm fine Dennis, you on the other hand, know too much. :Dennis: What? (Monroe throws Goblin Dust on him, he coughs) Did the dog just throw powder on me?! :Monroe: Uh-oh. :June and Ray Ray: What? :Monroe: Apparently we've Goblin Dusted 'im so much he's developed an immunity to it. :June: He knows but, only enough to get himself killed out there. He needs to know. :Dennis: (about to go on a "world-saving mission") Farewell sister, for I may not return. (leaves, June chases after him) :June: Dennis, wait! I've gotta tell you something! :Monroe: Lass, no! Ya can't tell 'em the truth! :Monroe: 10 bucks says he freaks out. :Ray Ray: You're on. :Dennis: And all that magic stuff Ah-Mah gives you, it's real? :Boomfist: With the powers of H.A.T.E., the villains of L.O.V.E. don't stand a chance! :Monroe:(upon seeing Ray Ray with Boomfist) Can it really be? :June: It's not possible. :Dennis: Whoa. Why ya talkin' to the dog? :June: Besides, tights make my butt look big. :Boomfist: Duh, whaddya think the cape's for? :Juniper: (gloating to H.A.T.E.) "What's that you always say Boomfist?" :Boomfist: (Solemnly) "There's nothing you can't work out when you set your mind to it..." :Boomfist: (Smirking) "...And decide to cheat." :Monroe: Actually lass, he's absolutely right. :June: But the magic he learns isn't real. :Monroe: Actually, a lot of the magic Dennis and his friends practice is based on real magical spells. He may even know more magic than YOU. :Monroe: It took a little work, but I managed dig up an Amnesian Stone. If used properly, it can wipe out the last 24 hours of Dennis' memory. ...Should I uh, give 'er a rub? :June: Mmm.... (glances at Dennis talking with Ray Ray) ...Nah. We couldn't have won today without Dennis. And... I know he can be a real pain but, well, it turns out he's pretty good at this. Heh. Who knew? :Monroe: (smiling) Guess it runs in the family. :June: Yeah. ....Who knows, maybe he'll even be fun to have around- :Dennis: (offscreen): Hey June, what's this do? (she gets hit with a magical blast, burning her hair) Oh man! June! You should really label these things, June, sheesh. :June: (to Monroe) But hang on to the stone. Just in case. Trivia * Dennis is now immune to Goblin's DustThe World According to L.A.R.P. and to make him forget, a different spell or charm would need to be used. * In previous episodes, we have seen that June can't break rules to have a friend become aware of the magical world, but in this episode we see that despite Monroe's advice, she decides it is better to keep Dennis in the know. This actually happens to pay off later in the season as Dennis provides support in battle. **Later, Ah-Mah becomes aware that Dennis is aware of the truth and seems alright with it as she doesn't erase his memory. * Both L.O.V.E and H.A.T.E. are homages to DC Comics Legion of Evil and Justice League, with even the members' powers and team dynamics being parodies and jokes. * We never find out what happens with Boomfist and H.A.T.E thought it can be assumed that they were either returned or left on their own, just as Ray Ray did with Boomfist earlier. * We find out that Dennis keeps a whole hidden cupboard dedicated to magic. Ironically, like June, he has kept this a secret despite his geeky hobbies being apparent to all of his family members. * Dennis is actually successful at magic because of his extended hours playing L.A.R.P. which according to Monroe, is based on real magic but he never had the right equipment. **It is implied through this that Dennis knows more about magic than Juniper * Ending Tagline: "Professor E. could use a pit-stop." - Man-Gorilla Allusions *The Big Red Cheese's appearance and powers very slightly resemble Spongebob Squarepants. *He is a parody of Captain Cold, a rouge of the Flash. Although, he's only a parody in looks and name. His powers are more like Ice-Man of The X-Men. *He might be a reference to a lot of primate villains from DC comics, such as Grodd, The Ultra-Humanite, and Monsieur Mallah. *Character: Sky Surfer *He looks like an aged version of Static from the series, Static Shock. Both characters are voiced by Phil LaMarr. *Fishmonger is a parody of longtime DC Comics character Aquaman, who was a regular on the long-running series Superfriends and who also had powers of sea life. Fishmonger's uselessness is a reference to how Aquaman was often ridiculed for having useless powers. *"The Big Red Cheese" was the nickname of classic comic book character Captain Marvel, also known as the World's Mightiest Mortal. Juniper Lee creator Judd Winick was, coincidentally, currently writing a series starring Captain Marvel for DC Comics after the show. The Life and Times of Juniper Lee: Sealed With a Fist Episode Trivia - TV.com Gallery Juniperleeboomfist_villains.jpg|Villains introduced in the episode, among other monster or villain characters(art by Mike Kunkel, Millet Henson and Ray Leong) Juniperleeboomfist_heroes.jpg|Heroes introduced in the episode References Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Villain Return Category:Villain Debut Category:Ally Return Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Minor Allies